Glissade With Me
by Dour Morose
Summary: Do read and do read, slowly...


The following is nonprofit writing; the writer of this fan fiction has no affiliation with "Tenchi Muyo!"  
  
Glissade With Me  
  
White snow was falling on this so-so clear wintry morning, and had settled upon bare gray tree branches. The lightly golden sunshine woke Tenchi up to the sweet flavor of steaming breakfast. Slinging a bluish-green shirt and deep blue pants on, Tenchi energetically hopped downstairs. He accidentally bumped into perfumed Aeka, who was blushing all the while. He apologized, sincerely. Inviting to escort her, Tenchi smiled and bowed gracefully, to Aeka's satisfaction. He tenderly wrapped his welcoming right arm around her left arm, and led the princess down the cool wooden stairs. Giggling modestly, Aeka hid her ruby cheeks and smile from Tenchi with her thin sleeve. Grinning nervously, Tenchi sweat-dropped with a slight around the corner glance. Together, the arm-locked couple eased down to the final smooth steps of the stairs. Behind their backs, Ryoko fumed with smoking rage. Obviously, she nose-dived toward them. Unexpectedly, they then made a sharp turn and entered the busy dining room. Ryoko crashed into the hard wood floor, causing a mild surface crack or two. Washu casually strolled by with zany laughter.  
  
In the refreshed dining room, a cheery girl set glossy glass bowls on the table. Close greetings were exchanged with easy smiles. Pleasantly, Sasami presented everyone with a hearty breakfast of finely stirred and spiced hot soups. Aeka securely held on to Tenchi's warm arm, while he twitched tensely. So, they were seated quietly like that at the table. Glaring at the couple, Ryoko intentionally kicked Aeka's shin under the table. It followed that a messy clash erupted in a face-off with the usual power struggle. Eventually, the tiresome stress between the two broke down. It was to their late realization that the others had already left the room. Dragging herself into the empty living room, Ryoko was so bored. Now, she lazily watched some cartoon re-runs until she dozed off on the cozy sofa. Under sufficiently bright lamp light, Aeka was enjoying a thick purple covered romance novel in her calm room. In the private laboratory, Washu swung her clean professional uniform on. Tossing on a pair of violet rubber gloves, big goggles and a sturdy helmet, she started to examine several bubbly chemical solutions. Washu was wildly mad about science.  
  
Outside, under the fluorescent clouds, Tenchi walked at a leisurely pace by the frozen crystalline lake. With a comfortable scarlet scarf around his neck, he stood still in the dense snow to look toward the hiding sun. As delicate pure flakes fluttered from the silent sky, he smiled in delight to see glistening icicles that decorated the leafless trees nearby. Effortlessly folding his arms behind his head, Tenchi sighed a deep fulfilling breath and continued to pace along the snowy banks of the desolate lake. Suddenly, he was slapped on the back by a quick snowball. He sprung in surprise and heard some soft giggles somewhere. He surely turned to hide behind an accessible tree. Packed with two perfectly round snowballs in his gloved hands, Tenchi steadily trudged around and immediately hurled one. Unfortunately, it spun in the cold air, wasting away its mass. The stray snowball missed her, but smashed into the bumpy tree to the side. To Tenchi's dismay, a return snowball abruptly scattered on his face upon contact. Hearing her lilly-white tittering, Tenchi smiled slyly and swung his only snowball. It puffed on her stunned face. He slid onto the lake.  
  
As tame frosty breezes pirouetted on the frigid lake's surface, a couple waltzed on slippery ice to the jolly melody of whistling flushed doves. Actually, rather than fine dancing, they partook in a fun game of chase. Cackling Tenchi was pursued by Sasami. To Tenchi's amazement, she sailed like the wind. He cunningly made slick curves to dodge her. When she was near, Tenchi panicked a spontaneous maneuver. She trailed after, but incidentally collided with him. By inertia, they slipped and collapsed onto a fluffy lump of snow. Dizzily, Sasami flattened Tenchi under heavy gravity. She lifted her head up and stared at his face funnily. Tenchi remained still. Her friendly face tilted downward to meet his. Feeling her embracing breath, he gazed at her with his spellbound brown-sugared eyes. Fleeing away, Sasami stole a wet kiss on his cheek, with a softhearted giggle. Snow melted around Tenchi. The pearly ivory clouds swirled before his eyes as snowflakes floated and descended from the pristine sky. A pink lovesick carnation bloomed on his numb face...  
  
Written By Dour_Morose [ volensetpotens@yahoo.com ] 


End file.
